Legends of the Ferengi
| published=August 1997| pages=160| format=Paperback| ISBN=ISBN 0671007289| altcover= | }} Quark recounts famous tales of the Ferengi that inspired the Rules of Acquisition. Introduction '''From the back cover:' For centuries these and the other famous Ferengi "Rules of Acquisition" have been the guiding principles of the galaxy's most successful entrepreneurs. But the wisdom behind them was not won without a high cost in lives and latinum. Now at last these inspiring tales of avaricious Ferengi wresting monetary gain from the jaws of poverty are available to the profit-hungry across the galaxy! References Characters :Pamela Anderson • Drew Barrymore • Ira Steven Behr • Blemin • Blork • Blout • Brolok • Naomi Campbell • Chig • Cameron Diaz • Ding • Dirf, son of Dorf • Drek • Drik • Duwain • Dverl • Fing • Frek • Flus • Flynk • Frinx • Gaila • Gint • Goem • Gormie Gormatop • Greb • Greko • Grymi • Gweemo • Hecko • Ishka • • Jubbletta • Kalaw, son of Lorka • Keldar • Kono • Koob • Krax • Logi • Lonz • Lorka • Elle MacPherson • "Mad Zook" • Mickey Mantle • "Masked Breen" • Jennifer McCarthy • Mecko • Meelo • Milch • Demi Moore • Morn • Nix • Nog • Obe • Oblat • Oblix • Pel • Elle Macpherson • Pino • Posck • Promp • Quark • Rauplop • Rogi • Rom • Saknussen • Claudia Schiffer • Shmun • Benjamin Sisko • "Slugboy With No Name" • Sluggo • Smeet the Oblivious • Sner • Solev • Squeeb • Squim • Sharon Stone • Stol • Stoonk • Stumpy Strope • Tiron • T'lana • T'vora • Trop • Twim • Untz the Invisible • Ving • Vinx • Voshma the Voluptuous • Vorp • Vurp • J. Whales • Robert Hewitt Wolfe • Yinkee • Yomgro • Yost • Zek Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajor • Bajor sector • Bajoran wormhole • Binx • Bowog Bog • Bowog Dam • Blopfep Wilds • • California • Cardassia • Caverns of Sogg • Chimera Pi • Crullus Prime • Deep Space 9 • Earth • East Morvin • Ferenginar • Glunge • Gothis Mountains • Happy Lobes Inn • Hoopoohoopoo • Hupyrian homeworld • Kalaw's Klingon Kitchen • Kidneypond • Kope • Korpa • Loom • • Meyupyup District • Mount Tubatuba • Noi • North American Administrative District • Pike Hall • Plains of Plol • Plateau of Drul • Popodoopopop • Promenade • Quark's • Rangahorn • Risa • Romulus • Roplermoop City • Roughlanding • San Francisco • Sector 001 • Shnoo • Shploonish Mountain • Skimmer Interchange 405 • Splorplop Circle • Splort • Stairs of Gilfoyle • Stol's House of Collectibles • Stumpy's Bar • Tholis • Tower of Commerce • Tregas • Upper Bowog Bay • Vorp Memorial • • Weevilville • West Wormwood • Wohoken Starships and vehicles :Ferengi marauder Races and cultures :Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Breen • Cardassian • Cruller • Ferengi • Gree • Human • Hupyrian • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Lissepian • Lytasian • Nausicaan • Orion • Romulan • Tholian • Vulcan States and organizations :ChiggerBurgerCorp • Clothing by ? • Daystrom Institute • Desiccated Collectibles Market • Emergency Medical Services, Inc. • Ferengi Alliance • Ferengi Commerce Authority • Ferengi Commodities Exchange • Ferengi Financial Exchange • Ferengi Morale Office • Ferengi Office of Population Control • Ferengi Skimmerway Construction Department • Ferengi Society for the Care and Feeding of Bajoran War Orphans • Ferengi Wellness Institute • Haryalevard Academy of Business Management • Hopawup Academy for Young Lobelings • Ferengi/Hupyrian Friendship Brigade • Hupyrian People's Unity Front • Laboratory Assistants' Institute of Ferenginar • Loog Twins • Lytasian Redevelopment Fund • Pilum Porous Agency • Quark Enterprises, Inc. • Slug-o-Cola Bottling Company • Sound of One Lobe Flapping • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Success • Toob Wyrms • United Federation of Planets • Yand Corporation Technology :combadge • emergency transporter • floater • genetic reconfiguring matrix • holosuite • ore processor • phaser • plasma decoupler • plasma whip • replicator • self-sealing stembolt • skimmer • stasis chamber • transporter • tooth sharpener • tricorder • warp drive • waste extracter Florae and fauna :albino fangcat • beetlelouse • bog moss • electric eel • fire spider • gagh • gree-worm • Grumpackian tortoise • hooyup tree • Hupyrian wood beetle • jooble • Misian bogfly • Romulan fire spider • Sleekback racing beetle • snailosaurus • spiderpoodle • Tellurian gnat • timber weevil • tube grub • vole • wooly slug Foods and beverages : • bloodwine • ChiggerBurger • Eelwasser • flaming nova • icoberry juice • root beer • Slug-o-Cola • slug steak • snail juice • snail steak • wormjuice • wormwine • yamok sauce Other references :"All We Are Saying... Is Give Lytasia a Chance" • The Arduous Journey of T'lana on the Road to Enlightenment, or Vulcan Love Slave • attainment ceremony • Bajoran earring • Bajoran language • "Ballad of the Swamp King" • Barter Age • baseball • baseball card • beetlejockey • Bible • Blessed Exchequer • bogeyman • Bowog flood • burial • cadet • Celestial Auctioneers • chief liquidator • ChiggerBurger Emporium • chroniton • commerce zone • dabo • dabo girl • DaiMon • desiccation disk • dextramethametroheblezine • diskmonger • Divine Treasury • docking pylon • dom-jot • duridium • earthquake • Eau d'Snail • econosolipsistic mathematics • fafa • Ferengi Acquirer • Ferengi language • Ferengi-Lytasian conflict • Ferengi religion • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • ''The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition'' (book) • Ferenginoid • first contact • frinx • funeral • Glorpober • Gooblatrupyob • Golden Age of Silly Bwah-hah-hahs • Golden Lobe • Grand Nagus • Gratitude Festival • Great Monetary Collapse • "Grymi Says He's Sorry" • Guardian of Forever • Guarding Your Investment, Keeping Your Children Profitable • Gweemo's Lobemaster • headskirt • holodrama • holonovel • Hupyrian beetle snuff • Hupyrian Conflict • "I Wanna Hold Your Moneybelt" • icoberry • "The Illogic of Death, or, Bringing the Dead to Life, A Noble Experiment" • In Memory of the Fallen, a Tribute to the Tragedy at Grub • Isle of Grub Festival • Jefferies tube • Keeper of the Dishonored Dead • Kefkan accommodation house • Klang the Incontinent Klingon • latinum • Latinum Mandible • legacy chest • liquidator • "Luki in a Floater with Latinum" • Marauder Mo • mecho-accordian • milliyop • missive • moogie • Nameless Traitor • "Never Ask When You Can Take" • oo-mox • One for the Children and a Dozen for Me • Origins and Examples of the Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • Orion slave girl • Overpopulation Crisis of 17231 • "Pay, Pay Me Now" • peldor joi • plasma storm • pregnancy • Privateer of the Swampways • professor • "Rally Round the Latinum, Boys" • Sack Incident • Sacred Auction • Sacred Illuminated balance sheet • Shlork the Stuttering Vulcan • skimmerway • slugboy • Smiling Partner • Stone of Deaver • "The Story of Ving and Ding" • "The Strange and True Tragedy of Ving and Ding, the Timber Boys" • Swamp King • Swamp King at Sunset • Tholian silk • The Three Stooges • time travel • tongo • A Tribute to Flynk: Twenty-Seven Artists Get Together to Make Money off a Dead Star • vacuum desiccation • "Ving and Ding and Their Special Thing" • vole fighting • Vulcan harp • Vulcan language • warp eddy • waste extraction • "The Wind in My Ears" • womb rental agreement Appendices Background information *Behr and Wolfe's biography is a homage to . *Richard Oriolo was the designer of the book. The illustrations were designed and drawn by Chris Elipoulos and Jim Magdaleno. *''Legends of the Ferengi'' features image stills from several Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager episodes. *The audiobook of this book was narrated by Armin Shimerman. The other Ferengi were voiced by John Beach and Tom Reedy. *An excerpt of Legends of the Ferengi was included in Adventures in Time and Space. *Skips Rule of Acquisition #98, "Every man has his price". In the Pale Moonlight" (DS9 episode) Related stories and reference works *Several elements from this book would later be incorporated into Star Trek: Deep Space Nine's on-screen canon. For example, Quark's Marauder Mo action figures appear in "Ferengi Love Songs", the Lytasians would be mentioned in "The Magnificent Ferengi", Slug-o-Cola and Eelwasser would be mentioned in "Profit and Lace", and Vulcan Love Slave and its characters T'lana and Shmun would be mentioned in "The Emperor's New Cloak". *Several elements from Legends of the Ferengi, such as the "Smiling Partner" and the Grumpackian tortoise, would be mentioned in the Millennium miniseries. *The advertising jingles for Slug-o-Cola and Eelwasser created for the audiobook would later be included in the CD-ROM edition of the Star Trek Encyclopedia and the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine CD Companion. Connections External link * = category:books Category:DS9 novels Category:Audiobooks